Crossed Paths Part 2
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: There's trouble in paradise, but Duncan the Matchmaker comes to the rescue. Could this be the happiness Buffy wanted...or could there be something more waiting in the wings?


For the next few weeks, Buffy avoided contact with Methos. When they were both present for Council discussion, she didn't look his way or acknowledge him. When she trained with Mac and he tried to talk to her, she walked away and didn't even look back. When he would find her in the training room by herself, she'd see him coming out of the corner of her eyes, and turn up the music extremely loud until he left. Methos's patience was wearing thin with her attitude.

After one afternoon discussion, when Giles asked if there were any other matters to be discussed, Methos got to his feet.

"Yes, Adam?" Giles asked.

"I'd like to discuss Buffy's childish avoidance of me." He said and stared at Buffy. For the first time in weeks, Buffy looked at him with anger. It was not the kind of look he would have liked, but she was looking at him.

"I don't think that is what he mean, old man." Joe said and gestured for Methos to sit down.

"I know what he meant, Joe. Maybe one of you can explain her ambivalence. I am at a loss." Methos continued to stand. Everyone there looked around at one another and shifting uncomfortably in their seats

"Mr. Pierson, perhaps this isn't the best time to discuss such personal matters?" Eloise Philby looked at Buffy. The younger woman was looking angrier, and this seemed to concern the old Watcher.

"Outside. Now." Buffy said to him and left the room.

Methos had no choice, but to follow her out. She was waiting on the back patio for him. When he got outside, she turned around and glared at him. Buffy was seriously angry and it was going to be a hard task to calm her down.

"What the hell is your drama? Have you gone completely postal or what? How could you do that in front of everyone?" Buffy took no time and attacked verbally.

"My 'drama' as you so eloquently put it, is your behavior towards me. I've done nothing for you to avoid me like you have the past weeks." Methos said calmly.

"Nothing! You call ripping my heart out and stomping on it in front of me, nothing!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Your choice of analogy is certainly colorful. All I did was explain to you why we can't be together, not in the way we both want. It is too dangerous, too risky for both of us. Don't you see that?" Methos moved forward to touch her cheek, but Buffy flinched and drew back.

Buffy walked away from him again. He hung his head, and then he started to get angry himself and went after her. He stopped her right outside the library window. They were going to have an audience, but that couldn't be helped.

"That is enough. I am tired of this. You're going to listen to me." Methos grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around to face him.

"I so do not have to. Take your hand off, or you're going to find it stuffed up your…" Buffy started to say before he grabbed her closer and kissed her. She put up resistance at first, but then stopped fighting him.

After a few minutes, Methos let her go and brushed the hair out of her face. Buffy's eyes were wide with shock as she looked at him. When he touched her face, she brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could. The slap sent him staggering back a few feet, where he fell down on his ass.

Buffy ran away from him once again, this time he saw her tears fall as she tore past him back into the house. He sat there, gently moving his jaw to make sure it still worked. It hadn't gone as he wanted it to, but he tried. Methos looked around and saw Mac standing in the doorway.

"Are you ok, Methos?" Mac had seen the whole thing and walked out to his friend.

"No. I most certainly am not. I have to leave." Methos got to his feet and walked back into the house. He was glad that he had brought his own car today and took off.

Methos went back to his house and closed all the curtains on the windows. The house was thrown into complete darkness, except for light coming from the little wall light next to the refrigerator. He threw open the refrigerator door, and emptied the small supply of beer in there. Methos then went to the cupboard to look for anything alcoholic, all he found was two bottles, one cooking sherry and one dessert wine.

He gathered took the bottles from the cupboard and carried them into the living room, and then he went back for the beer. This wasn't going to be enough decided, so he phoned the nearby liquor market and had them deliver several more cases of all kinds of alcohol. Methos was done with the Council. There was nothing more to go back for. Buffy had rejected him, and now he had to get on with his life. Right then and there he made the resolution to pack up and get out of London…he'd do that once his supply of liquor ran out.

Methos sat on the couch, opened his first bottle, and took a swig. He did what he could to make her understand why they couldn't be together in that way. Why couldn't she just accept it? It hurt him to not be around her, not to see her face, and to not breathe her beauty and strength.

While he felt something indescribable with Buffy and for Buffy, he had to think of himself also. Methos didn't want to die any time soon. He didn't want to be the reason for Buffy's death. Buffy would defend him to her last dying breath, if she had to. He couldn't ask her to make that kind of sacrifice. Most of all, he couldn't bear to go on into eternity without her if she should die. The thought was hard to swallow. He hated feeling this.

"You really did it this time, you moron." Methos said to himself and hurled the now empty beer bottle against the wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces as it fell.

"I did the right thing!" He yelled to the room. Methos picked up another beer and drank one after another. His last thought before he passed out, was that it was a pity he couldn't die from alcohol poisoning.

Four days later, Mac decided that Methos had too much alone time. He went over to the other Immortals house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried to look in the window, but the curtains were drawn.

"Time to try the old fashioned way, I suppose." Mac picked the lock and let himself in. The stench is what reached him first. It was a combination of alcohol, stale air, and who knew what else. He saw Methos slumped on the couch in a half-sitting/half reclining position. His friend was asleep with an open beer in his hand, his mouth gaping open, and the man was snoring.

Mac looked around and saw broken bottles and glasses everywhere. When he got closer to Methos, he saw that his friend had a woman's jacket in his other hand. It had to belong to Buffy. He tried to pull the jacket out of his grip, but Methos held fast to it.

Mac went into the kitchen, and filled a very large stockpot with freezing cold water. He walked in front of the couch, and then tossed the water into Methos's face. Methos came awake with a jerk and saw Mac through bloodshot eyes.

"What…what…MacLeod? What are you doing here? Leave me alone." Methos tossed the bottle at Mac. Mac stepped to the side to avoid it. It too crashed against the wall.

"You having a good time there, buddy?" Mac folded his arms.

"I was until I saw you. Go away." Methos spoke in a slurred voice and tried to get up from the couch, only to fall back down again. Mac reached down, grabbed Methos by the back of his shirt, and hauled him up. He made a face, when Methos breathed on him.

"God, you stink." Mac kept him at arm's length and marched him into the bathroom. Methos didn't put up any fight. Mac shoved him into the bathtub and turned the water on. If Methos wasn't awake before, he was now.

"Are you trying to drown me?!" Methos yelled at his friend.

"No. Not intentionally." Mac smiled and pushed Methos back under the water when the other man tried to get out.

"Alright, already. You wanted me awake, I'm awake." Methos pushed Mac's hand out of the way and shut off the water. He sat back against the wall of the tub, and wiped the water out of his face. Mac started to chuckle.

"You think this is funny, do you, Highlander?" Methos rubbed his eyes and glared at Mac.

"You have no idea how much. Come on, let's get some food into you." Mac laughed when Methos's face turned an unpleasant shade of green at the mention of food.

Methos carefully got out of the bathtub so that he wouldn't slip and break his immortal neck. He slowly made the short trip to his bedroom and slowly peeled off his rather fragrant clothing. He managed to dress himself and went to the kitchen. Methos grabbed the first stool he came to, and gingerly sat him down, so the world would stop spinning.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Methos buried his face in his hands.

"Joe and I were worried about you. You've been closed up like a hermit for four days, Methos. Joe was worried that you may have done something stupid to yourself, so I volunteered to come and check." Mac went back and forth from the refrigerator to the stove, carrying eggs and other kinds of food.

"I never do anything stupid, MacLeod. It was a calculated decision." Methos looked up to his friend.

"Was it? It looked pretty stupid to me. What were you trying to do? Drink yourself to death?" Mac chuckled again, and then broke the eggs into a bowl.

"No. I made a deal with myself…if I finished all the alcohol in the place, I would pack up and leave. So, I will be moving on to somewhere away from here." Methos said and laid his head on the breakfast counter.

"You ain't leaving yet, Methos. You forgot one." Mac went back to the refrigerator and pulled out a single serving of vodka from an airline. Methos looked at the bottle and grimaced. He reached for it, but Mac just put it in his pocket and quickly scrambled the eggs, then poured them into the pan to cook.

"Damned boy scout." Methos muttered and Mac just grinned as he continued to cook.

Methos refused to eat at first, but then Mac gave him the choice to either eat the food or he'd make him. Mac being significantly stronger than Methos, Methos gave in. He had to admit that he did feel more human after he'd put some solids in his stomach.

Joe stopped by an hour after Mac had arrived and took one look at Methos and laughed.

"I am glad to provide both of you with some amusement, now will you stop that awful noise that is supposed to pass for a laugh?" Methos sat back down in the living room with a glass of water and a large bottle of aspirin.

"There's still some spark in the old man, Mac. Look Methos, we really could use you back. If it's any consolation, she's looking as bad as you, but without the stench. What the hell is that awful smell?" Joe crinkled his nose as he caught the various mixtures of scents.

Joe walked over to the windows, threw open the curtains, and opened the windows. Methos in turn covered his eyes with one hand and gestured for Joe to shut the curtain. The Watcher didn't comply with the request, and forced Methos to get it up and do it himself.

"Must you torment me further? What are you doing here, Joe?" Methos hid eyes with a couch cushion.

"He told you, Methos. We need you back. Buffy is getting thinner because she's hurting so bad. If she gets any thinner, she is going to make herself ill again. You obviously need her as much as she needs you. Go find her." Mac insisted and watched Methos come alive.

"I have your blessing now? How very reassuring, thanks Dad." Methos said dryly. He went into his room and grabbed his coat.

Mac and Joe watched Methos exit his room and then walk right out the front door.

"Where's he going?" Mac asked Joe.

"He's doing what you told him. He's going to find her. We didn't tell him she's not at the mansion right now. London is a big place." Joe remarked and started to pick up some of the empty bottles that Methos hadn't managed to break.

"He'll find her. Let's get this place picked up, just in case he finds her." Mac said as he went into the kitchen to grab the trash bin and broom.

"The things we do in the name of love." Joe picked up a beer can to see if was empty, and then tossed it in the trash bin.

Methos had no idea where Buffy could be as he stepped onto the sidewalk from his stairs. He'd try the mansion first, then the spot where she ran into him, and after that he'd just look all around the city. 'It was going to be a long day.' Methos decided as he set out on his quest.

11am-later that day

Giles had come to Buffy's room, and suggested that she needed a mini-break from things for a week or so. She hadn't been training all week, not her own and not any of the new Slayers. Buffy just walked around the house and the surrounding countryside like a wraith.

Giles had taken her to the apartment he had in town. It was the place that he got after he left Sunnydale the second time. She'd cried when Giles had let her into his flat, he tried to comfort her, but in the end, he decided to let her alone. She had climbed into bed as soon as Giles had left.

Buffy had tossed and turned, trying to get some kind of sleep, but failed. She hadn't been sleeping all that much in the last few weeks. She tried to read a book, tried to read an old paper Giles had there, but nothing worked, so she just lay in bed,

By 9P.M., Buffy lit a fire in the fireplace and sat in front on the fire.

She'd been sitting there staring at the flames for over two hours, and she still didn't feel its warmth. She felt cold inside; it was almost as if her heart encased in a frozen cocoon.

"More lonely thoughts, pet?" Spike appeared on the couch behind her.

"No thoughts at all." Buffy still stared at the fire.

"Not the picture I'm getting from here, luv. You look like you've had a hard time of it lately. Come over here and tell me what's the what?" Spike patted the spot on the couch next to him.

He smiled softly and Buffy felt fresh tears form. She looked back at him. His look was now different. Spike looked very much like he had when she found him in the basement of the recently destroyed new Sunnydale High School. His hair longer and curly, but his clothes were not torn and dirty like they had been. He also wasn't crazy. He wore a long sleeve black shirt opened half way and black pants.

Buffy stayed where she was for another moment, and then joined him on the couch. He was just a figment of her imagination, but he was solid and warm. He put his arms around her and hugged her to him. Buffy laid her head against his chest and cried.

"Come now, what's the matter?" Spike kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so tired, Spike. Every time I love someone, it ends. Why?" Buffy whispered.

"Well, that's the question, is it? Who broke your heart now? It was the bookworm, wasn't it?" Spike kissed the top of her head. Buffy drew back from him slightly. She didn't know how he knew.

"How do I know? I told you that I would always be with you. I'll right here in your heart. I got to say that I'm a bit thrown by him, not your usual type. Not dark and dangerous or dangerous at all. Lucky bugger, he suits you. Suits you right down to those delectable toes, he does. It takes a bit of figuring, but it's all right there inside of you." Spike put a hand over her heart, and she looked up at him.

"Methos pushed me away. He told me that we couldn't have a future. He said it was too risky, too dangerous for the both of us. I should never have even hoped that there could have been something; we'd only a few weeks ago and now this. He was right, things were going too fast." Buffy rested against Spike's chest again.

This was the third time that he had appeared to her when she was in despair. It was comforting to know that she had a guardian watching over her, instead of being alone. Her family tried to be there for her and comfort her, but they didn't understand her like he did. They didn't see through her mask of strength and confidence. Would he always be there when she needed him? She hoped so.

"That's what love is, Buffy. It's not safe and secure. It's dangerous and it is risky, but only the one makes it that way. They make it worth the risk. That's why I died for you…you were worth giving up my life for, and I'd do it again. Give the bloke another shot. He's thought too long with his massive brain, hiding his heart. You have him get him to use that heart more. Make him see that the safety he's giving up is worth the peril because I know for a fact that the reward is so much sweeter that a man could die just to have you. You go to sleep now. It'll be better in the morning." He kissed the top of her head once more, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Buffy fell into deep sleep without dreaming of losing Spike. She dreamed that she was standing edge of the crater of Sunnydale. She stood there alone, looking down into the rubble and felt at peace. A little girl waving to her in the distance drew Buffy's attention away. This time she was running towards her, and then Methos stood holding her in his arms. He held his hand out to her.

"Time to go, my love." He said and Buffy took hold of his hand. As soon as their hands touched, she woke up.

It was also the continual banging on the door that brought her awake, as well of the lack of warmth. The fire had gone out sometime during the night. Buffy was saddened to see that Spike was gone. The pounding on the door kept going on. She looked to the clock perched on the table behind the couch. It read 4:24am. Who could crazy enough to be here at this hour? It couldn't be Giles; he had a key, and would have called first. No one else knew she was here.

Buffy groggily rose from the couch and slowly moved to the door. She'd find out who it was, and slap them upside the head for waking her up. She yawned widely and opened the door. It was Methos. Buffy went from zombie-like awake to fully alert in a blink of an eye.

He pushed past her into the flat, and left her to stare at the empty doorstep and then to him.

"Sure, come on in." She muttered under breath.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Oh no, the thought never came to mind. You know…it does make perfect sense to see you here after you broke my heart. Gee, are you here to do a repeat performance, 'cause it was so just a bunch of crazy wicked fun the first time." Buffy folded her arms across her chest, and decided to give him one minute before she tossed his immortal ass out the door.

"I love you." Methos said, and Buffy did a double take.

'Ok, maybe she would give him two minutes'. She thought.

"This isn't funny, Methos." Buffy said.

"I am not laughing, Buffy. I love you. I'm also…I'm…" he struggled with the words. MacLeod would have loved to see this. Methos hated to apologize. Humility wasn't his strong suit.

"You're what? You're sorry for being a major butt monkey? You're sorry for being total stupid moron? A big brainy jerk that didn't consider my feelings and what I may want before you broke my heart?" Buffy walked up to him, unfolded her arms, and poked at his chest.

"Yes, to all of the above." Methos reached out to her to take her in his arms, but she backed away. Usually his youthful good looks, and a soulful expression were all it took for a woman to forgive him. Not Buffy though, she was going to make him suffer first.

"I'm going to have to beg, aren't I?" Methos asked and scratched his head.

"In a major way...with a side of jumbo sized groveling." Buffy looked so smug that it was going to make it very painful to do this.

He ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the words. Methos folded his hands behind his neck and then hung them down at his side. Buffy had taken a seat on the couch and watched him.

He was so cute right now. She supposed she could just tell him that she forgave him already. Just like in Jerry McGuire, he had her at 'hello', or when she saw him standing there at the door. 'Cause, he hadn't actually said hello'. Buffy decided against it, this was more fun.

"Buffy," he began to say and then noticed she wasn't standing in front of him anymore, he turned around and spoke to her, "I wanted to say how sorry I was, am. I was completely wrong. I was afraid, you see. I've been so cautious all the time, hiding and watching the world around me. I can't do that anymore, not if it means being apart from you. If your place is out in the world, then that's where mine is also." Methos said what was in his heart, now it was up to her.

Buffy sat back against the couch, thinking about what he said. It made her heart swell with happiness. He was willing to risk his exposure to be able to love her. It was the kind of thing that you only read about in romance novels. Methos was scoring major points.

"That's all fine and good, but what about your head? Won't you be more of a target?" Buffy asked.

"Perhaps, but it's a risk I want to take, one that I have to take. If MacLeod can make a life in the world, then I can too. I can be careful. You can careful. Please, Buffy." He got down on one knee, and took her hands in his hands.

Buffy sat there impassively as her face betrayed nothing. It was not looking good. Methos hung his head. He had failed. He looked back up at Buffy and saw the she was smiling.

"Ok." She said to him and was swiftly gathered into his arms. He kissed her lips first, then kissed her whole face, and then went back to her lips. His hands were also everywhere too. He pushed the sweater she was wearing over her head, leaving her standing there in a tank top and bra.

"Methos, the door…" Buffy felt the cold air on her back.

"Right. Only for me." He got hold of the door with one hand and slammed it shut. She had forgiven him. He would have taken her right there in front of the whole of London if she hadn't said anything. He was not going to share her with anyone, not ever. He felt the joy as well as passion and fire spread through him and it was going straight to his head, making him forget everything.

"Methos, wait." she gasped as he removed her tank top. .

"What? What's wrong?" He asked her, his breathing ragged.

"Its not that I'm not down for the love-fest, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"You mean protection? I assure you there is no need for contraceptives.Immortals cannot have children." Methos began to nibble on her neck.

"That's good to know, but I meant the talking thing? You tell me things, I tell you things. You mostly tell me things. I think we've covered me, already." Buffy said to him, and Methos stared back at her as if she were speaking some strange alien language.

She wanted to talk? He was all worked up and she wanted to talk? It was incredible. He didn't understand women. They were still a frustrating confusion after all his long years, but a pleasurable torment nonetheless.

"Here," Methos tossed her sweater to her, " Put this back on or I won't be able to tell you much of anything."

They talked for more than three hours. Methos started back as far as he could remember. He skipped over the unpleasant bits for now. For now he would just summarize. He only got a little way because Buffy would stop him frequently and ask questions.

"You are an inquisitive little minx, aren't you?" Methos leaned over and kissed her quickly.

"Yep. I think that's enough for now. We can pick this up again, later. Bedtime." Buffy let out an exaggerated yawn.

All his talking hadn't lessened his libido; there was no way he was going to be able to sleep now. He'd just go home, and order another supply of beer in his fridge and then maybe he'd blissfully pass out again. Methos only knew that was the only way to put out the fire for a while.

Buffy walked to the door and opened it for him. He rose from the couch and reluctantly went to the door. He had his hand on the door when he heard Buffy trying to suppress a giggle.

"You're so easy." She laughed. She had been playing with him the whole time when she yawned. There was pay back to be had.

"You were playing with me, huh? I'm afraid its time to pay the consequence."

He sprang at her and she easily moved out of the way. She was a lot quicker than he was and made it up the stairs before he could reach the landing. When Methos made it to the top of the stairs, he stopped, and listened. Nothing. It was quiet except for his breathing.

He went into Giles' bedroom. It was empty. He opened the door to the closet, and all that was in there were clothes, no Buffy. He looked under the bed. She wasn't there either. He went back to the top of the stairs. She couldn't have gotten back down without him hearing.

Methos looked right in front of him, and saw that the bathroom door was shut. Bingo, He had her. He opened the door to see the curtain around the bathtub was drawn. He slowly pulled back the curtain and there she was. Buffy lay flat on her back with her hands over her mouth to cover any noise.

"Time to pay." Methos bent over and turned on the taps. The showerhead poured water down on Buffy.

"That is so unfair." She sat up and pushed the hair out of her face. She tried getting out, but Methos ended up climbing in with her, fully clothed.

"You do realize that we're getting all wet." She reminded him.

"I don't see that as a problem." Methos grabbed her to him and he kissed her. Their clothes made a very funny squishing sound as they embraced. Buffy found it very distracting. She broke the kiss.

"Don't tell me you want to talk some more." Methos was hoping she'd say no.

"No, it's a real downer making out in soggy clothes. Kind of ruins the moment, a tad." Buffy pulled at her sodden sweater, created an air bubble, and then popped it. Methos couldn't help but laugh.

"Come. We'll see what we can do about that." He helped her out of the tub and the two of them just stood them, dripping all over the floor. Methos pulled some towels from the nearby rack and placed them on the floor.

The pair of them looked like drowned rats. Methos and Buffy started laughing at the picture they made. She pulled off her sweater at the same time he pulled off his sweatshirt; the clothing hit the floor with a loud wet slap on the tile floor. Buffy removed the tank top she wore and flung it at him, hitting him square in the face.

Methos returned the favor by pulling off his sodden shirt and tossed it at her. She caught it easily and started to toss it back when he moved forward and tossed her his shoulder. He headed directly for Giles' bedroom.

"Did I ever tell you about my days as a barbarian? I had hundreds of women as my slaves they were used for my pleasure. Those were the days. I now have you at my mercy." Methos tossed Buffy onto the bed and slowly advanced on her.

. He lay above her with his upper body supported up by his arms.

"Your mercy? I don't even think so." Buffy hooked one of her legs around his, and managed to lever him off and turn him onto his back. She straddled him and placed her hands on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms, looking into her lovely face and seeing the mischievous sparkling in her eyes. Methos took his hand off her arms and pushed her arms outward, causing her to fall on top of him.

Methos took hold of her head and held it in place so that he could kiss her. Buffy put her hands on the side of his head. His hands wandered from her face to her back, where those clever fingers found the clasp to her bra. He deftly unhooked it without breaking the kiss.

"You're too good at this." She murmured against his lips.

"I am very good at this." His mouth left hers, traveled to her collarbone, and sat her up. He very, very slowly drew down the straps of her bra down her arms until the item fell off.

"My God. Michelangelo would have had a heart attack if he had tried to sculpt you, especially if you were his type." He ran his fingers over her heart and up to her collarbone. He loved the smooth texture of her skin.

"He didn't like blonds?" Buffy asked as her hands moved down to the button on his pants.

"No, it's not that. He generally preferred boys or young men…most of the time. Although there was this one time at this one party, someone had hired some dancers…" he trailed off as Buffy's hands next went to his zipper. "That's a dangerous course of action, my lovely Slayer."

Methos stopped her hands and put an arm around her, holding her to him as he rolled them over. He ran his hand down the length of her body and reached her last remaining article of clothing, and leisurely took it off until she was completely bare before him. All she wore was that little half smile. Methos hurried out of his pants, and then stopped when he saw Buffy trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I wondered if you were a boxers or briefs kind of a guy. For a librarian type, I had you pegged as a tightie-white dude. Blue boxers…sexy." Buffy smiled and beckoned him to the bed.

Methos removed what remained of his clothing, and then moved slowly back on to the bed. He stopped part way and placed a series of small kisses on her ankles. Moving ever so slowly up to her knees, then to her belly, and worked his way upward.

All Buffy could do to keep from screaming was to clench the sheets up in her hands, and bite her bottom lip. His hands also started moving all over, she tried to concentrate, but it seemed like her brain had switched off.

"You are…more beautiful than any woman should ever be allowed." Methos finally said as he reached her lips.

"That's sweet." She pulled him closer to kiss him and he settled himself between her thighs. He kissed her ever so softly on the lips, placing random kisses all over her face.

"Buffy…are you…" he wanted to ask her if this was what she really wanted, but she silenced him.

"Come on, old man. Let's see if you still have some life left in you." Buffy hooked her legs around his as she brought them together, and didn't break eye contact with him. Methos didn't move at first, he couldn't. The sensation was overwhelming. Buffy felt it too. She arched her head back against the pillow and gripped his shoulders. Methos thought that she was going to kill him.

"My God." He whispered against her neck, and joined his hands with hers as he began to move within her. He almost climaxed immediately, but some how managed to hold back. This was something that they were in together, and he didn't want to deprive her of anything, he wanted to give himself to her completely.

Buffy opened her eyes to look into his. Her eyes had gone from a clear gray to a sort of stormy gray, showing all the passion and ecstasy she was feeling. Together the climbed and climbed touching the very roof of stars until they were spent. Later, after a brief intermission, they continued their exploration of one another.

99


End file.
